


Gay Love Can Pierce Through the Veil of Death and Save the Day

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Like ridiculously so, M/M, Mostly Fluff, cas is back hallelujah, cas is eloquent, deans foul mouth, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Castiel comes back from the dead yet again, Dean decides it's finally time to get over himself and confess his feelings





	Gay Love Can Pierce Through the Veil of Death and Save the Day

Everybody and their mother knew Dean Winchester was so far into the closet he could get to Narnia without anyone noticing. And everyone and their mother knew he was in love with Castiel, so much so that he couldn’t see straight around the stoic angel.

Well, everyone except Castiel himself.

And God, was Dean grateful for that. If Cas found out Dean was fuckin’ head over heels for him, there would be so much awkwardness that Dean would just let Sam run him over with Baby.

Then...then Castiel died.

Well, was killed. Again.

But this time? Dean had no doubts that the angel wasn’t coming back. Something in him told him it was for real this time.

This was something Dean couldn’t cope with.

He took to drinking, more so than usual, not bothering to go on hunts with Sammy, instead just hiding himself up in his room with a bottle of whiskey.

It was worse than Hell.

~   


Cas was back.

Dean received the call late at night from a random phone Cas had managed to procure, and drove out immediately, desperate to see the angels face, even if it was a trap.

It had to be Castiel.

_It_ _had to be._

Sure enough, there the angel stood, in his usual shapeless trench coat. He had a small smile on his face, eyes crinkled in the corners as he took in the two brothers that stood in front of him.

Dean had never been so in love.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel spoke, and god that was his voice, that deep gravelly voice that never failed to send shivers down Deans spine. That voice saying his name.

“Sorry Sammy.” Dean managed to get out, ignoring Sams confused look as he strode towards the angel with purpose. As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed Castiel's face, smashing their lips together in an awful, uncoordinated kiss, with little to no finesse but a hell of a lot of passion and desperation. 

“Holy shit.” Sam gasped out from behind him.

It was perfect.

“I love you.” Dean gasped out as soon as he released Castiel. “I love you so much, god, and then you died, and I couldn’t tell you, but you’re  _ back _ , and you’re alive, and  _ fuck  _ I love you so fucking much.” He rambled, not noticing the big eyes Castiel was sending his way.

“Dean…”   


“No, I know, you don’t love me in that way, but holy shit I couldn’t keep it in anymore, and this has to be the last time you die, you hear me? The last fucking time, I’m not going through that again, I don’t care if I’ll never have you, you have to-”   


“Dean.” Dean shut up at the sound of Castiel’s voice, letting the angel continue. “I love you as well. I rebelled, I lost everything for you, beloved. How could you possibly think I wasn’t yours just as much as you were mine?”   


“Cas…” Dean breathed. Cas...loved him back?   


Castiel gently cupped the hunters face. “I love you.” He repeated himself.

Dean grinned obscenely wide, throwing himself back upon the angel, kissing him with no abandon, ignoring how Sammy was making joking retching noises in the background. He’d deal with his brother later, for now, he had his angel in his arms.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short...prompt by emryshhay on tumblr, I hope you like it!


End file.
